1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an arrow rest of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Most launcher types of arrow rests comprise free-standing blades upon the upper end of which the arrow shaft is balanced for shooting. Many of such blades are not used in combination with a side plate or side cushion plunger. This is because they are usually used with mechanical release aids which produce less archer's paradox and little need for side pressure point devices to dampen arrow shaft side oscillations. However, with the described devices, there is a major problem of inadvertant arrow roll-off. Not enough side support for the arrow is provided by the rest to enable the bow to be carried with the arrow in place, ready to shoot, without serious danger of rolling off the rest.
The arrow rest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,956 solves the foregoing problems. Thus, a rest is shown in that patent which is of the arrow launcher notched blade type but which is flanked by a pair of upwardly extending,curved,mantis-like side wires which flank the blade and which grip opposite sides of the arrow shaft when it is on the rest blade, in order to hold it in place. Unfortunately, the wires must be bent precisely to accommodate arrow shafts of different diameters and to accommodate the configuration and shape of various types of arrow vanes or fletching, without interference with the vanes or fletching during arrow flight. Failure to bend the wires properly results in vane or fletching striking the wires, throwing the arrow off its proper path and severely and rapidly wearing the vanes or fletching.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved arrow rest which will prevent arrow roll off from the rest, thus enabling the bow to be carried with the arrow strung thereon and ready to be shot, a particular aid for bowhunting purposes, when game may suddenly appear at any time and the opportunity to shoot it is of very limited duration such a rest should also provide improved unimpeded, smooth arrow flight and greater arrow speed with a resulting flatter arrow trajectory and greater accuracy, all without feather or vane interference and wear. Moreover, such rest should be capable of use without needing bending or other adjustment of its components.